


Changing Rooms

by Liadt



Category: The Avengers (1960's tv), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humour, Obscure and British Commentfest, cathy gale is awesome at d.i.y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Gale is redecorating her flat one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 'Obscure and British' commentfest from the prompt: "Redecorating the flat, again."

Cathy Gale stood poised, next to her living room wall, steamer in one hand and a scraper in the other. Not only was the task tedious with moments of frustration it was admittedly silly. In a couple of months time she would be vacating the flat. Yet here she was stripping wallpaper.

It wasn’t that long since she’d had the room redecorated. The pattern of the wallpaper hadn’t been exactly matched up right in one corner and it irritated her. Trying to cover the join with her largest tribal mask didn’t help. She knew it was there, even if others didn’t. It had to go.

Resuming her task she pulled off a long thin strip of wallpaper. Underneath was some writing in large letters, part of a larger work she couldn’t see. Cathy frowned. Was it a comment left by decorators unable to cope with a woman with an opinion or childish remarks about her tribal art?

Cathy worked quickly at the paper to find out what the script said. Standing back she read:

Mrs Peel, we’re needed!

Cathy reached for the telephone, dialled and as the receiver was picked up said “Steed!”.


End file.
